Nothing left unmocked
by Destiney Hope
Summary: Here is where I will mock every pairing of GF i can find and just amke fun of everything in general I will even make fun of myself at one point read it
1. drabble 1

**Nothing left un-mocked**

**Disclaimer: Dont own any thing**

**here we go once again loads of slash dont like dont doesnt ,mean I dislike any of the characters I'm just havin fun and I mean no disrespect to anyone.**

**Ch1 D'Jok and Micro-ice**

Micro-Ice was very was the worst he'd felt in all his life words could not describe how bad he felt.

What was the cause of the depression that made Micro-ice huddle in the shower with his clothes still on sobbing?

It had happened at lunch that day and it was the worst thing that could ever happen D'Jok had taken the last slice of Pizza right in front of him. Micro-ice couldn't take life at the accademy anymore now that D'jok had betrayed him like that.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts about this he didn't even think that maybe D'jok had just been had come to the conclusion that D'jok hated him

Micro-ice got out of the was so full of angst he'd just let the water run:by now he'd reached a firm decision he'd dye his hair and change his name and move to the Wambas wait a minuet where was the Wambas planet. this made Micro-ice even angstier not only had D'jok gone and betrayed him he couldn't tell one planet from another god was he bad at geography.

Micro-ice was so full of angst that he got clumsy and hit the on button on his radio which just his luck was playing an angsty song

_angst,angst,angst  
im very upset_

_Angst ,angst blood_

_blood blood blood_

_ANGST_

This made Micro-ice feel even worse and he found himself going over to his bed and dramatically opening the drawer and pulling out a butchers knife,Micro-ice didn't know what the knife was doing in his room but he decided just to go with it.

Micro-ice sat fro about an hour just looking at the knife and making an accurate drawing of it so D'jok could see how much he'd hurt Micro-ice plus if he'd ended his life right there it would ruin the dramatic effect plus D'Jok wouldnt be able to come and save him.

But after a further fifteen minuets with nothing happening he decided that there was no point prolonging the inevitable and he positioned the knife against his wrists because his other body parts werent emo enough to work.

Just then D'Jok burst into the room just in time to save him (weird how these things work)

"Erm Micro what are you doing"D'jok asked unconcerned

"ENDING MY LIFE THANKS TO YOU!!" Micro-ice bellowed

"what did i do" D'Jok asked stunned

"You took my pizza"

" Did I I'm sorry" D'jok said

Suddenly Micro-ice felt so much better now that D'jok had apologized his life would be so much better.

The radio was still playing angsty songs (the station was having a emo marathon that day) D'Jok noticed this and unplugged it and threw it out the door where it hit Thran in the face

"Ouch" said Thran in his usual fake chinese accent.

Micro-Ice and D'jok wondered who had said that but shrugged it off then D'Jok declared his undying love for Micro-ice and they started making out and everybody lived happily ever after except for Thran,of course.

**hows that for a start up chapter ill mock every pairing explored and even some that havent been that ill magically think it**


	2. drabble 2

**Nothing left un-mocked**

**Disclaimer:I don't own gf or any of its characters im using them purley for random reasons.**

**lets get a move on**

**2.D'Jok and Sinned**

It was snowing on Akillian as usual and Sinedd had just beat up an eight year old cause she'd apparently "given him cheek"

So he swung his hips round in what was meant to be a victory dance but only succeeded in making a lot of people horny and get very bad nose bleeds and just because some comic relief was needed a bolt of lightning randomly struck Thrans head.

Fortunately he'd been wearing a hat so he wasn't to badly hurt but when he took the hat off his hair was pretty messed up.

Everyone spent a good five minuets pointing and laughing at Thrans hair because its funny when bad stuff happens to him. But when the laughter finally died down and Thran ran away the people noticed something

Sinedd was gone (dramatic music)

D'Jok went to look for him because he was feeling very ooc that day and he had a suspicion that Sinedd was sitting in his old room carving the alphabet into his leg

D'Jok didn't know why he thought that but it couldn't hurt to go see

When he walked into Sinedds old room a nd saw a gruesome sight

Sinedd was sprawled on the bed with a pocket knife in his hand and leg turned at such an angle that D'jok could see what was written on it

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRS... and that was all

"sinedd what happened to the rest of the alphabet?"

" I ran out of room on my leg LOSER"

"But couldn't you do it on your other leg?"

"well its hard to think when your bleeding to death Loser hey I like that word I think i'll say it some more LOSER LOSER ,LOSER!"

D'Jok just blinked

Then Sinedd stopped saying his new favourite word and said " I'm not kidding I'm bleeding to death help me LOSER"

ONE HOUR LATER

Sinedd had just been brought back from the the brink of of death by Dame Simbai who had just left the room for her luch break.

"So why did you try to kill yourself?" D'Jok asked

Sinedd broke down into girly tears " I was raped by every man in the galaxy exept you and even some of the girls "

" Wait when you say every man does that include the budgie up the road?"

The traumatized look on Sinedds face was more than an answer

D'Jok looked up at the celing and yelled "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" in his best Darth Vader voice.

"and thats not all .." Sinedd whimperd "I also have a life limiting desiese that keeps me in the early stages of puberty that's why my voice wont break the doctors say I have three months to live whats more is I can still sing soprano in choirs"

" Thats what that is I just thought your voice actor was young and in the middle of puberty"

"Huh?" Sinedd asked

There was an awkward silence that lasted for a long time.D'jok noticed that Dame Simbai was still gone

"Sinedd..." He said seductively

" NOW what loser?"

"we're all alone ...Guess what that means?"

"Simbai's having a really long lunch break?"

"No,Sinedd..it means we can have Magical Voice Breaking Sex (TM)!"

He had conviniently forgotten his undying love for Micro-ice in the last chapter.

Sinedd thought about this for all of 1.4 seconds before saying "OK"

The sex worked perfectly and Sinedds voice suddenly broke and his trauma of being raped by every man in the Galaxy even the budgie up the road vanished

and one again they all lived happily ever after .....again (except for Thran)

**Ta da im done the next chapter will be ThranxAhito if I can bring myself to write it without chocolate.**


	3. drabble 3

**Nothing left un-mocked**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GF cause they wont sell it**

**lets get on with this weird chapter that was forced onto me by a lot of people you know who you are and i apologize if this offends anyone at all (lol)**

**Thran and Ahito**

One night Ahito was on the roof in deep thought ,how he got on the roof is a mystery but its a plot device.

The same plot device caused Thran to find himself at the same spot although his initial intention was to stand around and brood about the fact his hair was till static from the last chapter, but once he saw Ahito he felt obliged to start a conversation

"hello Ahito" He said in his fake accent

"Hi" Ahito said in his equally fake accent

"How was your day"

"Fine"

"What do you think about..." here Thran rustled some papers "The new lamps in our room"

Here Ahito paused

" You know I don't think it's a good idea to read from these scripts anymore Thran"

Thran agreed and both brothers tossed their incredibly boring scripts into the wind which blew them back at them,Ahito ducked and the papers hit Thran in the the authoress is feeling lazy nothing else bad happens to Thran in this chapter ( for which he is very thankful)

Now That Ahito didn't have to follow the words in the script he didn't know what to do and burst into tears

"I can't go on like this anymore!" he sobbed dramatically

"Neither can I" Replied Thran " It's time we admitted our true feelings to each other"

"Huh?"

"Ahito...I randomly decided in the past thirty seconds that I am in love with you"

Ahito looked confused

"Um..Ok" he said " I was just upset because I ran out of my favorite shampoo,and I keep having to use yours until the shops have it in stock. But I guess incest will work fine too!"

But before Thran could do anything Ahito did his trademark maneuver : fell asleep

You could hear the Ahito fan Girls all over the universe yelling " HE'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SLEEPY!" in unison

Then he woke up enough to be kissed by Thran (all over the universe fan girls started crying and sharpening pitch forks) anyway the kiss was so magical it transported them back to their room, how I don't know

then there was the boring conversation about Religion that no one pays attention to.

"You know that if any one finds out we're dead Thran " Ahito said

"Yup"

" Okay I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page"

Then Ahito fell asleep again and hit the floor with a thud since Thran hadn't been looking when he'd went to sleep.

"shit" Thran said and as he went to help he fell over a coffee table that had just randomly been in the room (ta da)

Ahito woke up and laughed then went back to sleep but was woke up none-to-gently by the authoress who wanted to get a move on with the chapter.

So they had magical Twin sex that was twinly in every way considering the fact that only twins could pull it off or clones clones could work but any way

So when all was said and done they flopped down fast asleep (Unaware that fan girls were coming to get them) not worried about what anyone could say if they came into the room and saw them together.

But of course this didn't matter because they had each other. and they were twins and twins are cool.

**Ok that chapter took a lot of chocolate and energy drink. but any way next chappy ArchX Artegor**


	4. Drabble 4

**Nothing left un-mocked**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the chracters i'm just having fun.**

**Well lets do this, so the next three chapters will be devoted to ArchXArtegor because its cool.**

**Arch and Artegor**

Arch was sitting on his bed. He was also cutting himself for reasons that will be explained in a the most exiting narrative hook ever ,but who needs hooks when you've got blood?

For yes there was blood single square inch of Arch's bed sheets were covered in blood,so was his pillow case ,the walls looked like they'd got a new red paint job not even the ceiling had gone untainted.

Being a main character could be both a blessing and a curse and Arch was finding out the curse part right about now. He had been cutting himself for hours and his arms were ripped to shreds but he STILL wasn't dead! yes apparently he had an unlimited supply of blood,just so he couldn't be killed.

Now was the perfect time for and angsty started to sing in a really loud off key voice that made Talent scouts including the head of Simon cowell drop down he still wasn't as bad as Artegor.

_I HATE LIFE!!_

_I WANT TOOOOOO DIIIIIIIIE!! _

_I FEEEEEEEEL NUUUUUUUUUUUMB!_

He cut himself again ,just to prove how numb he was

_MY LIFE SUUUUUUUUUUUCKS!_

_I WAAAAAAAAAANT TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DIIIIIIIIIIE!!!_

_LIFE IS MEANINGLEEEEEEEEEEESS_

_DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!  
_

_ANGSTANGSTANGST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

He cut himself yet again.

_IM DROWNING IN A SEA OF BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!_

He cut himself _again._And let me tell you,its not easy to simultaneously hold a high not and slash at ones wrist. But Arch was so angsty,he managed to pull it off.

_I AM A FALLEN ANGEL OF ANGST....AND MORE BLOOD!_

And then in a sheer burst of originality,Arch cut himself a fourth time

This cycle would probably have continued if Arch had not heard ,this unknown person was walking very slowly because it took him/her/it twenty dramatic minuets to walk down the incredibly short ,Artegor burst into the room Dramatically(duh) despite walking so slowly he was out of breath (or should I say smog sorry for the bad joke)

"hey Archiepoo guess what? I have some good news! I got myself checked out and i don't have gonnorr....ARCH WHAT IS THAT ON THE FLOOR!

For Artegor had stepped in the five inch deep pool of blood that covered all of the floor.

Then he noticed that Arches arm's resembled ground beef,and stood quietly for a few minuets trying to figure out the best dramatic thing to say to this .He figured that if Arch was going to die he would have done it already

Finaly he came up with the perfect line it was SO original he was sure no one had ever used anything like it

"Why would my perfect cherub do this to himself?"

The shocking originality went over Arch's head,because he was so angsty

"Oh Artegor its awful! but I cant tell you now it would ruin the suspense! I know...I'll have a flash back instead"

Artegor scratched his head

"OK but ...can you at least tell me whats going on in the flashback"

Arch just sighed

"Of course not! You'll have to wheedle out the truth from me over the course of several chapters! But the author doesn't have time for that, so don't interrupt me anymore!"

**Flashback**

Arch was the most miserable child in the universe .If this were another fandom he would have got fairy godparents but this is galactick football so there were no fairys to be had.

His one comfort in life was football and he held on to it for dear life but no one was impressed they all thought about Noratas science awards and how clever he was.

So Arch was treated like shit and he knew he was never going to be accepted by his alcoholic father so he cut himself using cocaine wire.

yes his past was horrible who cares how famous he is it's his dysfunctional past that matters.

**End of Flashback**

**" **Okay Artegor you can talk now" Present day Arch said

But before Artegor could say anything ,Clamp burst into the room

" OKAY ,Arch your gonna get it now!" he shouted as he sloshed through the blood.

By now Arch's wounds had healed and he was back to himself.

"Um..Hi ,Clamp Why are you mad at me?

Steam came out of Clamps ears.

"Why,WHY? BECAUSE YOU PUT THE TOILET PAPER ON THE WRONG WAY THAT'S WHY !ITS SUPPOSED TO UNROLL FROM THE TOP NOT THE BOTTOM WHEN IT UNROLLS FROM THE BOTTOM IT BRAKES OFF AFTER TO SHEETS! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING THAT IS?!"

Arch shook his head .But Clamp wasn't done yet.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? THIS MEANS I HAVE TO RAPE YOU! TRANSFORM!

Clamps eyes turned red ,his teeth grew into fangs and a cute little cats tail grew out of the seat of his pants (he'd have to make the last one more threatening) he took a step towards Arch but Artegor was in front of him in an instance.

" oh no you dint TRANSFORM" Artegor shouted and a huge crash went up and Artegor was suddenly wearing (dun dun dun) a Sonic the hedgehog costume

" Fine you win"Clamp said "I'll just go hump a tree" and with that he left

"Artegor i cant thank you enough " Arch said

"You know what Arch" Artegor said

"What..Thran hasn't turned up in this chapter yet?"

"No even though that's true........I love you lets go tell every one"

And they did they gatered every one into an auditorium and Artegor yelled through the microphone

" I am In love with Arch" He half expected every one to be in shock but Sinedd got up and yelled

"we all knew that next time tell us something we dont know" and he left with the rest of the un impressed audiance

Hours later Thran crawled out from under his bed

"Can it be a whole chapter has gone by and I haven't been hurt yet by something no one saw coming?!"

Just then a random ice-cream truck fell otu of the sky and crushed him all he could say was

"Bugger"

**And im done the next to chapters after this will be ArchXArtegor cause i have a lot of ideas for them then well go into some of the unexplored pairings fun!**


	5. Drabble 5

**Nothing left un-mocked**

**Aarch &Artegor again!**

One day Artegor had a sore stomach it was incredibly pain ful and Artegor spent the entire morning moaning in pain keep it in mind that he had a sore stomach because its very important but i cant say why.

As Artegor was moping around complaining about his stomach Aarch walked in ,in a very waulrusy fashion " hey honeycreampuff how are you?"

Artegor looked up at his true love of about a month .His eyes narrowed into slits and some random fire appeared around his head

"HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted very dramaticaly" HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT WHILE I AM HERE MOPING AROUNG WITH A STOMACHACHE !"

" so you have a stomache ache?" Aarch said for clarification

" Yes Aarch i have a stomachache. I repeate,just so we're all aware of it I have a stomachache and some unnatural cravings for cat food but a stomachache none the less"

" Okay about we go see Simbai?"

" your a genius Aarch I would never have thought of something like that by myself whee!"

And so they merrily skipped arm-in-arm to Simbai's office through a field of daisies that had magically came out of nowhere.

Simbai was lost in thought as the door opened it wasn't until Artegor spat in her ear that she realised they were there"

" My stomach hurts" Artegor exclaimed happily

Aarch sighed and nodded

" Hmm okay I think i know what the problem is. Be right back" Simbai said and she left the room and returned exactly 123 seconds later with .....dun dun dun .................a pregnancy test. Aarch and Artegor were to stunned to speak.

When they recovered Aarch asked " why do you need that? Artegors a guy he cant get pregnant!!"

Dame Simbai pouted.

" they can too!" she whined" I saw it in a movie and on the tinternet and it's usually the first thing i test for anyway"

" So you test for pregnancy even if someone came in here with a broken arm?" Aarch asked still stunned by this news

Simbai nodded

" When Ahito came here with the whole sleep disorder and his weird reappearing illness thing"

" Yep .poor kid almost had a heart attack when I told him he had to take one"

Artegor sniggerd anything that gave Aarch's team discomfort was fine by him

" What about if someone came in here after being flattened by an ice-cream truck"

" well I would but only Thran's had that happen to him and everyone knows he cant get pregnant because it would be creepy and weird and stuff"

" Okay then" Aarch said a bit confused

Artegor not wanting to cause any trouble so unlike him took the test and Simbai analyzed the results

" Well" She said " your pregnant"

" HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN! Aarch yelled

" I'm going to know this how?" Simbai asked a little tired of Aarch's annoying questions that never stopped

" But..." Aarch said

" Shut up and get out of my office Aarch" Simbai said " I have things to do "

" killing people is not "things to do""

" Fine next time Ahito comes in here basically dying I'll just let him!"

" FINE "Aarch yelled and grabbing Artegors hair he walked out of the room dragging Artegor with him

As they marched out of the room towards the stairs Thran was just coming up them

**what do you think will happen? you have 10 seconds to decide. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1**

Aarch was in a bad mood so he kicked out at Thran ,Aarch's foot connected with Thrans stomach and Thran fell down two flights of stairs and then out of a window to the circle of fan girls with pitch forks they had finaly made it from chapter 3 to chase Thran about ,they couldn't blame Ahito because he'd fallen asleep which had brought on some of the fan girly cries of

"HE'S SO SLEEPY!!!!!" followed by a lot of giggling

So Thran was chases around by fan fangirls for about an hour ,while Aarch and Artegor started picking names for the baby so far they had got ,if it was a girl "Mary-sue" and if it was a boy "Gary-stu" they had also thought of "Aarchegor" and " Artch" but they didn't know if they were going to go with those names they seemed to cliche.

They also thought of apparently "stupid names" like "Fred" (**how that is stupid i don't know)**

**the next chapter will once again be Aarch and Artegor because i'm at a loss for a better pairing there will be more Thran bashing cuse ive got nothing better to do and i'm feeling random.**

**i dont own GF**


	6. Drabble 6

**Nothing left unmocked **

**Disclaimer: I Destiney Hope of do not own or claim to own Galactik Football . I do however claim ownership of this story with no evident plot line ,just not the characters in it ,they i don't own and no one will buy them for me !**

**I Destiney Hope of DO NOT under any circumstances give my permission for this fic to be used on any site other than FFnet . Any person who goes against that does not have my permission and is therefore breaking the law and that's a crime which could get ..say .. A HENTAI SITE SHUT DOWN ..DON'T MESS WITH ME !**

**Hi I'm Destiney Hope and I think i've lost my mind **

**Aarch/Artegor ..again. With others added.**

One fine day on Paradisia ,yeah we're moving into the third season now deal with it , a heavily pregnant Artegor lay on the beach while Aarch rubbed sun cream into his baby bump. it was all of the new Snow Kids ,(No Mei or Yuki) on the beach in their various little groups with mark sitting on his own looking sad.

"Aarch" Artegor said "Jack of all positions over there" he pointed at Mark " looks pretty lonely."

"He's supposed to be lonley ,honeycreampuff," Aarch said "he's Mark ,always on the 's his place." They both laughed at this fact.

Mark had overheard the entire conversation ,he let one tear fall only to be lost in the was true ,no one but D'jok had accepted him onto the team and D'jok had only accepted him because he wasn't a red head . Everyone knew that D'jok hadn'y accepted Yuki or Lune-Zia because they were both red heads and D'jok as was common knowledge wanted to be the _only_ red head on the snow kids.

"The time has come" Mark said dramatically "I will make them accept me and I know exactly how !" with that he ran off. The others stared after him with quizzical looks on their faces , in true form with the Snow Kids though no one asked what was going on they were to wrapped up in their own little lives.

Now before you can think this is a Mark chapter ,it isn't ,but he does feature very heavily in it so hang around ,now back to the couple this chapter is really about .

Aarch and Artegor were still lounging on the beach watching and laughing at Thran's attempts to get Ahito out of the sun while holding a beach umbrella and a laptop ,of course he dropped them ,everyone laughed since its funny when bad stuff happens to him.

"Do you think Thran's ok?" Artegor asked genuinely concerned.

Aarch was shock and a look of ,would you believe it ,shock crossed his face. "Artegor ,sweetie, are you okay? you just sounded genuinley concerned for _Thran_!" Aarch then tried to take Artegors temperature.

"Ahh yes ,i forgot to tell you Simbai said that could happen." Artegor said batting Aarch's hands away

"She said you could start caring for Thran?" Aarch asked

" Not exactly ,she said," Here Artegor did an accurate impersonation of Simbai "You could start acting completely out of character and caring about people you normally don't!"

"That was a really good impersonation." Aarch commented before what Artegor had said sunk in .When it finally did Aarch looked shocked again "Is it life threatening?" he asked

"No Aarch dearest ,its called " DestineyHopeisabitchwhodoesn'tlikeherficsbeingstolenNeosis"Work that one out !"

"What do i have to work out?"

"That was a challenge for the readers !"

"Yeah!" A random voice shouted from the heavens "The first person who can translate that into plain english and tell me what it says ..gets the next chapter of any of the fics i've still got going dedicated to them or if they don't want that the satisfaction of being smarter than most people."

Aarch ,Artegor ,Ahito ,Thran,D'jok,Mice yeah that's right he's "Mice" now , Lune-Zia ,Rocket and Tia looked at the heavens where the voice had come from .

"What the hell...?" Thran asked

"Thran" Ahito said in a baby-ish voice that made fan-girls all over the universe squee very loudly .

"yes" Thran asked adoringly ,he had to be adoring,chapter 3 is still with him

" I want ice-cream" Ahito said pouting and looking sadly at the ground "You know what Simbai said"

"That she's in love with you?" Thran asked confused

"No " Ahito said "Thats next chapter, She said you have to give me anything I want or i might sick and DIE!"

Thran suddenly jumped about 3 foot in the air like he'd been stung ,he started running up the beach in his ridiculous 3/4 trousers .

"Aarch ,I want Ice-cream too!" Artegor said

"I'll get it for you !" Aarch shouted and he began running up the beach after Thran. Aarch suddenly got a premonition that Thran was going to take the last of the mint-chocolate chip ice-cream ,Aarch would not stand for that. Suddenly he felt the breath erupt around him .

"Weird " Aarch said " I thought I traded up and got the smog" he shrugged inwardly and then using all his football skills tackled Thran.

Thran fell to the ground with a sickening thud that made everyone on the beach cringe and then laugh since its Thran. Aarch laughed as well but just ran on towards the beach bar . He charged through the doors and was knocked backwards by Lurr who was on his way out with cookie dough ice-cream .

"Big lizard-man scared me." Aarch said to himself as he got the Mint chocolate ice-cream paid and left ,dodging the twenty five other people who were trying to cram into the tiny beach shack and emerging into the blazing sunlight. Aarch could already feel the ice-cream beginning to melt in its cute little box with red hearts on wanting to disappoint Artegor, Aarch was forced to take the long way around the beach in the shade but it would take him twice as long to reach Artegor.

While Aarch was trying to get out of the shop and over to Artegor using the shade,Artegor had started building a sand castle it was amazingly huge with turrets and a moat and everything. He had built it around Ahito who was fast asleep in what was now the grand courtyard of the castle.

Clamp had come out of the shadows in which he had been spying on Artegor for some time,in this time Clamp had come up with an evil plan .The plan had started out in his mind with just kicking the sand castle over ,but with Ahito inside it that wasn't such a good idea ,plus it wasn't original enough . But now Clamp came out of the shadows and walked right over to Artegor and the huge sand castle.

"Hello Artegor " He said with his voice dripping with malicious intent

"Hi Clamp " Artego said totally missing the Maliciousness of Clamps voice "I'm making a sand castle ,want to help?" The OOC ness was a little unnerving even to Clamp. He soon shook it off and said to Artegor

"No i dont want to help you ,You stole Aarch from me and you _will_ be punished !"

"How?" Artegor asked

"Well you ..you are immune to everything else so i have this!" And with that Clamp pulled a copy of Twilight out of thin air

"NOOOOOOOO!" Artegor screamed ,In all his caps lock and exclamation marked glory.

"yes" Clamp said calmly .He flipped to page 112 of Twilight and began to read.

Thankfully Aarch turned up at that point to save Artegor ,which was thank full cause the Authoress doesn't know what is on page 112 of Twilight.

"Now Clamp," Aarch said "I know you and Artegor don't get on all that well but TWILIGHT is low even for you !" and with that Aarch pushed the half melted ice-cream into Clamps face,Clamp screamed like a girl and ran off screaming over his shoulder

"I'll get you Aarch and you little Artegor too!"

"Whatever major loser" Aarch said with the hand gestures that went with it "I'm hip." he said to Artegor

It was at that point that Mark walked back onto the beach with a microphone and wearing what looked like some rap-star outfit ,with full on BLING-BLING.

He faced the beach ,his back to the ocean " I AM M-DAWG OUTSIDER! AND YOU WILL LOVE ME!" and with that he began to rap.

I'm the new kid ,joining up ,getting it on

and i'm offcially the candidate for having some fun

you gotta gimmi a chance

and I can be really great

but you don't really know me

and all you do is hate

I got an afro on my head

and a football by my feet

man it's gettin hot

cause I just turned up the heat

I got a catchphrase on my lips

i'm coming up top

if something ain't right

i say "woah thats way off"

I'm an outsider ,yeah ,yeah, yeah

cause I'm an outsider ,yeah ,yeah .yeah

I'm the M to da D-A-W-G

people dont like the fact that I am me !

I'm the sane one in a world of dreadlocks and smog

Plus aliens and a goalie who sleeps like a log

I should be accepted ,

I'm not a red head

But the way people treat me ,I could be just dead

I took the captians place ,while he ran away and hid

And it isn't my fault I can't do what he did

D'jok couldn't rally the team

and we couldnt win

then Rocket came back and I was chuked in the bin

I sat alone

with no one around

my self confidence was so low it was under the ground

I'm an outsider ,yeah ,yeah, yeah

cause I'm an outsider ,yeah ,yeah .yeah

I'm the M to da D-A-W-G

people dont like the fact that I am me !

I'm done now peeps

I hope you feel crap

I'll see you later guys

cause I'm done with this rap

PEACE !

The beach sat in a stunned silence ,not one person had known Mark could rap .There was applause mostly because I'm not bashing mark in this story. Mark took a bow and left just as Lord Phoenix came onto the beach looking very much like a pimp ,cane and all.

"I," He announced very grandly to the beach "am Lord Phoenix .." He began on a long rant but Aarch wasn't listening to him at all . Aarch turned to Artegor and said in a loud whisper

"Who made him a lord? The sith?"

That remark earned him a death glare from Lord Phoenix.

D'jok had magically disappeared when Lord Pimp ..Phoenix had appeared on the beach and was now cowering under his bed wishing that The pimp hadn't taken an interest in him.

,...

In The beach shop Thran finally got to the ice-cream counter ,staring open mouthed at what the man behind the counter had just told him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AARCH TOOK ALL THE MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP!" He yelled

The guy behind the counter just shrugged "BTW kid keep your brother safe ..I hear Warrens out to get a kid and no offence ,You're brothers a prime target ,you know sleepy ,unaware of whats going on." He looked like he was going to continue but Thran cut across him

"I get it .." He turned and left ,sprinting across the sand to Ahito ,who Warren was trying to carry off .The sun had long gone and all the stars were out as was a full moon.

After Warren had gone holding a bloody nose ,Thran sat next to the still sleeping Ahito and sighed

"You know Ahito , I hate being me !"

As he said that a randomly huge wave came into shore and carried him out to open sea. All that could be heard from him as a distant cry of "I HATE YOU DESTINEY HOPE!"

**Uggh I hate this chapter with the exception of my disclaimer ,which i love dearly . So drop a comment ,tell me what you thought and I have to tell you that I did write Marks rap ..I apologise for it and JUST REVIEW!**


End file.
